Yellow Ajah
, Aes Sedai of the Yellow Ajah]] The Yellow Ajah is a sisterhood of Aes Sedai devoted to the studies of Healing. , Yellow Ajah}} The leader of the Yellow Ajah is called the First Weaver. Size The Yellow is the fifth-largest Ajah, behind the Brown and before the Blue.The World of Robert Jordan's The Wheel of Time In this Ajah there were around 120 members just prior to the Last Battle, as it is stated in TWoTC. Surprisingly it has a rather low concentration of Black sisters with around twenty-one, but we have only learned the identity of eight. Demographics Three Arafellin; one Cairhienin, one Far Madding, one Ghealdanin, one Illianer, one Murandian, one Saldaean, one Shienaran, one Taraboner, one Tairen, and one Two Rivers. All remaining Yellow nationalities are unknown. Characteristics ]] Personality Yellow sisters are known for being self-assured. It is often commented that they take great care with their appearance,Crossroads of Twilight/Chapter 16 and have been described as flamboyantNew Spring/Chapter 2 in thus similar to the Green Sisters. Yellows are often thought by some other Ajahs members to be arrogant. Some Yellows also believe that theirs is the only Ajah with a useful purposes, and view the other Ajahs as adjuncts to their own. One Power ]] Healing is a Talent that not all Aes Sedai possess, but it is considered a requirement for entry into the Yellow Ajah. The best Healers are always Yellow sisters, and it is said they will try to Heal anything. In reality the Yellow Ajah Head, Suana, also stated that it is not only the ability to Heal which marks a Yellow sister, but rather a desire to help others and resolve problems, so a Yellow sister need not only to be skillful in the Healing Weaves but she needs also to be passionate about fixing things.The Gathering Storm/Chapter 12 Indeed, there are many skilled Healers outside the Yellow Ajah, but the best and most skillful ones are said to always be Yellow. Healing Until recently it was thought that stilling could not be Healed, but Nynaeve al'Meara discovered a way. It was also traditional for only Spirit, Water and Air to be used in Healing but with the discovery by Nynaeve that all Five Powers can be used, a whole new way of Healing has opened up. Many Yellows seem eager to learn this new way of Healing, but about the same again have no desire whatsoever to change from the traditional weaves. Eyes-and-ears It is an open secret that all Ajahs except the White have eyes-and-ears networks, but it is generally believed that the Yellow's is a "pitiful thing" as there is nothing of Healing that a non-Aes Sedai can contribute. However it was through a Yellow agent, Ronde Macura, that it was discovered that forkroot tea can deaden a person's ability to channel. Recently the head of the Yellow Ajah's eyes-and-ears network has been Narenwin Barda. Leaders The First Weaver of the Yellow Ajah is Suana Dragand. The Sitters in the Hall of the Tower for the Yellow were Doesine Alwain, Magla Daronos and Romanda Cassin; the Yellow Ajah leadership sustained heavy losses in the Last Battle, sparing only Magla Daronos, and the subsequent replacements for Doesine Alwain and Romanda Cassin are unknown. List of Amyrlin Seats from the Yellow Ajah The Amyrlins from the Yellow Ajah were weak except Catala, who was strong but she resigned, along with approximately half of the Hall, and was guarded until she died. * Catala Lucanvalle (197 NE - 223 NE) * Alvera Ramosanya (549 NE - 578 NE) * Marasale Jureen (705 NE - 732 NE) List of known Yellow sisters Beside each name is reported the double strength level and the sum of the years of training as described by "The Wheel of Time Companion" :See also Category:Yellow Ajah es:Ajah Amarillo Yellow Ajah